In electronic data processing system, the data transmission and data receiving are operated on the basis of a crystal reference clock “REF”, as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a conventional transceiver system 100 having an external oscillation reference clock. The transceiver system 100 includes a clock/data recovery type receiver 102, a crystal oscillator 104 and a transmitter 106. The clock/data recovery type receiver 102 receives an external signal “EX” having a transmitted frequency. That is, the external signal “EX” is issued to the clock/data recovery type receiver 102 at the transmitted frequency and the crystal oscillator 104 provides the frequency signal to the clock/data recovery type receiver 102 and the transmitter 106. It is required that the crystal reference clock “REF” is equal to the transmitted frequency of the external signal “EX” to allow the clock/data recovery type receiver 102 to accurately receive the external signal “EX”. That is, after the oscillating reference clock provided from the crystal oscillator 104 to the clock/data recovery type receiver 102 is locked to the transmitted frequency, the clock/data recovery type receiver 102 starts to receive the external signal “EX”. However, the frequency lock procedure need to be operated by a plurality of detection circuits but the detection circuits cannot precisely lock to the transmitted frequency of the external signal “EX” so that the usage flexibility of operating frequency of the clock/data recovery type receiver 102 are extremely restricted. In other words, it is necessary to disadvantageously narrow down the frequency percentage between the oscillating reference clock and the transmitted frequency to a “tight” value±0.5% for locking the external signal “EX” by the clock/data recovery type receiver 102 to generate the clock signal and the data signal and transmit the output data via the transmitter 106. Additionally, it is required to install the crystal oscillator 104 into the transceiver system 100 for generating the oscillating reference clock, which increases the cost. Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel transceiver system to solve the aforementioned problems.